


Бухгалтерия Скалы

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Accounting, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Верховный великий магистр ордена Темных Ангелов получил брату-капитану Велиалу ответственное задание
Kudos: 2





	Бухгалтерия Скалы

**Author's Note:**

> Орден космодесанта вполне себе бюджетное учреждение, и бухгалтерия там соответствующая. А девиз ордена Темных Ангелов "Раскайся, ибо завтра ты умрешь!"

— О, Лев, дай мне силы!

Коридоры Скалы непривычно пусты и тихи, и мне, великому магистру Крыла Ужаса, порой кажется, что во всей цитадели Темных Ангелов остался только я. Я и куча бумаг, устилающих все горизонтальные поверхности комнаты.

Полем боя не обязательно должна быть планета, населенная гнусными ксеносами или мерзкими еретиками. Мое поле боя нынче здесь, где верховный великий магистр возложил на меня задачу – свести годовой баланс Скалы. Для Астартес естественно с легкостью осваивать новые виды оружия, поэтому я с радостью согласился принять на себя столь ответственную миссию. И теперь я сижу здесь, среди пыльных бумаг, и размышляю о том, сколь много врагов у Империума, и страшнейшие из них – несомненно, бюрократы и счетоводы.

Цифры не сходятся, я стискиваю зубы и сосредоточенно начинаю в который уже раз проверять остатки по лимитам средств, выделенных Империумом. Этот бой непрост, но я еще ни разу не отступал перед лицом врага. И в какой-то бесконечный миг я понял – нашел!

— Брат Саммаил, — мой голос не предвещает ничего хорошего, — брат Саммаил, у нас не закрыт контракт по поставке деталей для ремонта твоих байков. Я жду, что ты принесешь мне счет на оплату в течение ближайших часов. Лев тебе в помощь, брат Саммаил.

Саммаил, великий магистр Крыла Ворона, возмущенно говорит что-то по воксу, но я обрываю связь с чувством выполненного долга. Мне все равно, как именно добудет недостающее мой брат по ордену: запугает ли астропатов, нарисует ли счет сам.

— Во имя твое, Лев!

Вместо клинка перо, бумаги вместо щита. Пусть на мне сейчас лишь орденская туника из небеленого полотна с символом Темных Ангелов на груди, носить этот символ для меня высшая награда, и я буду достоин ее сегодня! Я снова начинаю сверять цифры, нет сомнений, что Саммаил вот-вот принесет недостающее, но что это? Остался неиспользованным почти миллион имперских кредитов. Расходованием средств по этой статье верховный великий магистр поручил заняться брату Сапфону, и тот не оправдал его доверия! А ведь брат Сапфон верховный капеллан!

Сапфон заходит ко мне в комнату, словно в клетку с дикими зверями. Астартес неведом страх, но Сапфон явно не ждет ничего хорошего, и предчувствия его не подводят:

— Брат Сапфон, расскажи мне, как ты это считал?

Сапфон начинает что-то объяснять, но сбивается, умолкает и растерянно смотрит на меня.

— Я запутался, — наконец говорит он, — у меня в оплате было слишком много счетов.

Его честность похвальна и тем угодна Льву, но баланс все еще не закрыт, а времени остается все меньше и меньше.

— И администрация лорда-регента придирается к каждой запятой в документах на оплату, — с явной обидой добавляет он.

Внезапно я вспоминаю, что лорда-регента враги когда-то называли Мстящим Бухгалтером, а затем начинаю подозревать, что лорд-регент не ладил с нашим отцом. Астартес не испытывают страха, но мне становится не по себе.

— У тебя есть еще несколько часов, брат Сапфон. Тебе хватит счетов?

Он кивает в ответ.

— Если надо, позови на помощь брата Мальцифера или брата Асмодея.

Он снова кивает и уходит.

Я знаю, что я излишне добр к нему, но он мой собрат по противостоянию с администрацией Робаута Жиллимана, лорда-регента Империума. Пусть Лев простит его, как я простил.

Некстати подумалось, что позже надо будет сделать себе новую татуировку в виде дебета с кредитом и рядом с каждым по нулю. На видном месте, чтобы неофиты проникались, хотя что они понимают в настоящих битвах?

Продолжаю сверять дебет с кредитом, спустя несколько часов цифры расползаются и расплываются перед глазами. Когда этот сумасшедший конец года закончится, надо будет показаться апотекариям. Окружающее уже не существует для меня.

В какой-то момент рядом со мной материализуется миска с лапшой, на упаковке успеваю разглядеть буквы «Д» и «ш». Лапшу мне принес верховный капеллан Сапфон, он стоит рядом и глядит на меня с искренним сочувствием.

— Ты все сделал? — интересуюсь я.

Сапфон кивает.

— Ты привлекал кого-нибудь?

— Обоих, — признается Сапфон. — Брат Велиал, у нас проблемы. Стоит ли беспокоить верховного великого магистра, если Асмодей взял корабль и полетел к лорду-регенту с криком: «Он должен раскаяться»?

Я дергаюсь от неожиданности, и часть бумаг, которые я случайно задел, летит на пол

— О, Лев, только этого нам и не хватало.

— А может, пусть летит? — предлагает вдруг Сапфон. Он выглядит абсолютно серьёзным.

Я вспоминаю Асмодея и внезапно думаю, что это может быть неплохим решением. Мне же еще и дальше сводить баланс. Помоги мне, Лев!


End file.
